Lies, Deceit, Half Ghosts
by kellym01.2
Summary: Danny isn't Jack's son, Dani becomes a half ghost Maddie has secrets and Jack is clueless as ever to the secrets his family hides and the schemes Vlad has planned, so many secrets, so many lies. I don't own Danny Phantom plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad smirked, his plan had worked perfectly, he had convinced Maddie to go to dinner with him tonight, only to talk about old times of course.

"I knew moving to this dump of a town would pay off" Vlad gloated as he drove to Maddie's house, knowing the bumbling oaf Jack Fenton wasn't in town and was at some ghost expo, leaving Maddie alone to care for their daughter and Maddie had managed to get a sitter for the night.

When Maddie came out the door she was wearing a scarlet dress and matching heels, not too happy she'd have to wear this sort of clothing just to fit in at where they were going, Maddie slipped into the passenger seat of the car and saw Vlad was wearing his regular suit.

'Soon Maddie, soon you'll be crawling back to me, begging me to take you in' Vlad thought to himself gloating.

"I still don't know why you didn't want to wait for Jack to come back" Maddie commented as Vlad drove in the direction of one of the more fancy restaurants.

"This Was the only time I could get a reservation, it was either tonight or tonight in two years' time and I didn't count on Jack been out of town" Vlad lied, he knew well that Jack would be out of town and with his money he could get a reservation anytime he wanted.

The car soon came to a stop, Vlad slipped out and came round the car and opened Maddie's door for her.

"Thank you" Maddie murmured as she slipped out of the car, the duo headed toward the entrance and entered the restaurant, quickly taking their seats, when Maddie saw the menu she nearly had a heart attack at the prices.

The night was uneventful in Maddie's view of things but things went perfectly for his plan, he spoke to her about ghosts, keeping her interested, even bringing up his own 'theory' about giving a human ghost powers by exposing them to large amounts of ecto energy and how it could help when fighting more powerful ghosts but soon Vlad got the opportunity he needed, Maddie went to the toilet, allowing him to slip a little something into her drink.

The Next Day…

Maddie's eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding, she sat up, looking round the room.

'This isn't my room…where am I?' Maddie questioned until she heard someone breathing beside her, she looked to her side and saw Vlad without a shirt, she looked down at her own form, slowly lifting the covers, praying to any god that she wasn't…

'NOOOO!' Maddie screamed within her mind, she was, she was naked, she took another look around the room, she was in a hotel room.

'I must have drank too much' Maddie thought, her mental voice frantic, she quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed before picking up her heels and running out of the room and all the way home barefoot, ignoring the pain, knowing her heels would only slow her down at best, completely unaware Vlad had been awake the whole time.

Vlad now watched her from the window "Perfect, now Maddie let's see how long you'll last with a ghost child…soon you'll be mine, you'll know I'm the father" Vlad gloated, wearing his usual dark smirk.

When Maddie got back she was confronted with quite a miffed babysitter.

"Julie I'm so sorry I'm this late back" Maddie droned, the blonde sitter merely glared.

"Maddie I said I'd babysit for two or three hours, not fifteen hours" Julie screeched.

"I'm so, so sorry…I must of drank a little much last night…here I'll give you a little extra for the extra hours…and could you not tell Jack about this" Maddie begged has she handed over a roll of green bills, Julie smirked.

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut" Julie replied as she stormed out 'Bloody cheating slut' this phrase kept repeating in her mind as she made her way home.

The minute Maddie entered the living room Jazz crawled towards her, a large smile on her face, Maddie picked her up and pulled her into a hug which Jazz tried to return.

17 Years Later…

Danny, now sixteen years old, huffed as he headed down into the lab, having been sent to get Dani. He spotted Tucker and Sam talking to his younger sister. Danielle was fourteen years old and seemed to have trouble socializing outside Sam and Tucker and was a prime target for bullying.

"Go on Dani I dare ya" Same laughed, Danny picking it up with his stronger hearing, Danny's ghost powers appeared when he was one, it was his first memory, going invisible when playing hide and seek by accident, the house had been in utter chaos, Danny still couldn't believe he'd managed to hide his ghost powers for fifteen years.

Dani stepped into the portal, wearing a hazmat suit with two Ds on the chest area, Danny walked up to her friends from behind.

"What is she doing?" Danny questioned, the two friends yelped, nearly jumping out of their skins.

"Will you stop doing that" Sam snapped, she didn't know how he did it but whenever Danny needed to talk to them he'd sneak up on them and scare them.

"Answer the question" Danny stated.

"Sam dared her to go into the portal" Tucker answered, there was a sudden flash, an ear splitting scream filled the air, all eyes turned to the portal.

"Oh shit" Danny muttered, charging towards the portal 'The idiot, she's turned it on from the inside' Danny thought frantically.

The green light vanished and Dani was lying on the floor within the portal, her hair now white, her skin pale, Danny crouched beside her, checked her for a pulse and found none, he bowed his head. Dani let out a low moan and stirred, Danny's body stiffened.

Dani's eyes fluttered to reveal their once beautiful blue to be now an eerie green.

"Err…Danny…what happened?" Dani asked weakly, a slight echo to her voice.

"You turned the portal on from the inside" Danny stated, helping Dani to her feet, surprised to see no body where she once lay.

'Does this mean she's like me?' Danny mused with a slight frown. Dani looked down at her new body, she felt different, she no longer felt blood pumping through her veins or her heart beating, she didn't breathe.

"Am I dead?" Dani asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm not sure Dani…Dani close your eyes" Danny instructed, she obeyed "Now reach down within yourself…search for the warmth within you" he continued, Dani found it and reached deep within it, two white rings surrounded her body and moved in opposite directions along her body until she had reverted back to human and the rings vanished, two loud gasps filled the air.

Danny glanced over his shoulder and glared at Sam and Tucker who had apparently come up from behind him to check on their friend, Dani's eyes fluttered open, she looked down at her body.

"I'm…me again" Dani gasped.

"Yeah, you're half ghost, now come on mom says dinners ready" Danny replied, before turning and leaving the lab.

"Hey, how'd you know what happened to Dani?" Tucker asked Danny's retreating form, Danny paused.

"That's none of your business" Danny replied before heading up the stairs and exiting the lab, leaving the three confused teen, soon Sam and Tucker were sent home and Dani was sat at the table, she was about to tell her parents what had happened when they started arguing about destroying and dissecting ghosts.

A/N This is my first Danny Phantom fic in a very long time, I have quite a lot planned for it and I am sorry it is so short, plz review and I am open for suggestions as always.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later…

Danny made sure to keep a close eye on his younger sister, knowing she too was now a half ghost could cause to be a thorn in his side, however, he was careful to make sure that he stayed out of Dani and her friends line of sight, there was no way in hell was he going to expose himself as a half ghost.

Dani, Sam and Tucker were heading to the cafeteria, Dani's eyes permanently on the floor, thoughts of the week before refusing to leave her be.

"Dani why don't you tell your parents what happened?" Sam asked.

"I was going to but then they started, 'Maddie let's destroy ghosts' 'no Jack let's dissect the ghost' 'how about we rip them apart molecule by molecule'" Dani responded, mimicking her parents voices "Just think how'll they react if the find out they have all access to a half human half ghost test subject" she added.

"I guess I can see your point, your parents are obsessed with ghost hunting" Tucker admitted, Tucker and Sam then side stepped once they spotted the jocks heading their way, making sure to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, Dani, however, didn't see them and ended up walking right into the leader.

Dani herself felt like she'd walked into a brick wall, she fell back onto her behind and looked up glaring at who she had walked into "Hey watch where you're…" she trailed off once she saw she had just walked into Dash.

"Well if it isn't Freaky Fenturd" Dash spat, grabbing the front of her shirt and lifting her into the air, Dani's eyes began to tear up.

'Freaky, freak, freak' these words echoed throughout her mind.

"Aww look at the widdle cry baby" Dash mocked, his posy burst out in laughter as they watched him humiliate Dani, that laughter died down very quickly when Dash was slammed into the lockers to his left, leaving a good indent of his body, he dropped Dani, all eyes turned to see Danny cracking his knuckles after having punched Dash in the cheek.

Dash glared up to the one who punched him, his angered wavered at seeing the older brother of the girl he'd been about to wale on. He stumbled to his feet, taking in Danny's form, he was a little taller than him and quite muscular and had a dead look in his eyes, that was the main reason he didn't try to 'wale' on the older boy, that look in his eye, well it scared him and many others.

"Danny?" Dani greeted in a confused tone at seeing her brother defend her, normally he would avoid her like the plague.

"If you wanna pick on someone try picking on me" Danny threatened, Dash took a step closer to Danny so that they were inches apart.

"You volunteering?" Dash asked with a smirk, hoping the intimidation tactic would work.

"Anytime Dash" Danny spat "Dani why don't you and your friends get going" he stated, never looking away from Dash, never breaking eye contact, Dani rushed off, dragging Sam and Tucker to the cafeteria.

The Cafeteria…

"What the hell, today's supposed to be Sloppy Joes'" Tucker complained.

"Not since I talked the school into trying a new menu" Sam replied as they took a seat at their usual table, Tucker glared at his 'meal' a slice of bread with grass on top.

"Why?" Tucker asked in a dangerous tone.

"She's an Ultra recyclable Vegetarian" Dani responded, Tucker was about to object further when they spotted Dash stumble into the cafeteria supporting a black eye and several bruises.

"Whoa, what did Danny do to him?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, since when was he so protective?" Tucker asked as he watched Dash stumble into the line.

"Beats me" Dani admitted, a blue wisp curled out of Dani's mouth "What was that?" she questioned and no sooner had the words left her mouth did the lights dim and shut off before a large lady flew through the wall, her 'skin' green, dressed in the same attire as the lunch ladies, she rose up above the counter.

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU?" she roared.

"Guys cover me" Dani whispered as she dived under the table "Going ghost" Dani said as the white rings appeared once again and she once again was in her ghost form, she flew out from under the table and charged at the ghost only to be swatted away by her large hand.

"WAS IT YOU WHO CHANGED THE MENU?" she spat, meats flying into cafeteria and surrounding the ghost before merging and granting her a new monstrous form. She threw a powerful punch, striking Dani in the gut, she went flying back, skidding on the ground, completely unaware of the observer.

'Pathetic' Danny thought to himself as he watched his sister struggle, two white rings formed around him, moving in opposite directions, transforming him into his ghostly form, now Danny stood tall, a height of six foot five, more muscular, his hair turned white and erupted in fire, his clothing a black jump suit and black gloves, a black hooded cloak, accompanied by some black cloth that would hide his lower facial features.

Danny pulled up the hood and positioned the cloth so all could be seen were his neon green eyes, he glided into the cafeteria just in time to see Dani get pinned down by a giant meaty hand, Dani's hand erupted in ecto energy, she fired a beam from both her hands, meat exploding everywhere before flying back into the hand.

"You seriously need some practise" Danny sighed as he glided past her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dani questioned as she stumbled back to her feet, Danny ignored her, his hands became fists, a long crystal like blade slid out from within the wrist of his jump suit, growing with crimson ectoplasmic glow.

"Was it you?" the ghost questioned, growing tired of repeating herself, she charged at Danny, Danny thrust his fist into her gut, the blades piercing her 'skin' with ease, she screamed in agony.

"When you go back tell the others when they come here the enter my territory and the next time I won't play so nice" Danny hissed, tilting his head up allowing the cloth covering his mouth to fall before firing a ghostly wail right into her face, the distance only mere inches, the ghost went flying back, through the school walls and into the courtyard, Danny flew through the wall and landed a metre or so away from the ghost.

"Who are you?" she gasped out as she rose to her feet, the meat splattered about the courtyard.

"If you must have a name then…call me Shadow" Danny replied in a monotone, not caring for the name he chose.

"Well…Shadow I am the Ghost Lunch Lady and I shall be you DOOM" she roared and charged at Shadow once again only to pause when a vehicle came to a screeching halt on the school grounds, Shadow let out a tired sigh when he saw his 'parents' jump out of the van and took aim at Shadow and the Lunch Lady.

"GHOSTS" the duo screamed, Maddie fired lifted up an ecto bazooka, taking aim and firing at the Lunch Lady, the ghost slammed on the ground and saw this as a sign she should leave and come back later, turning intangible before phasing into the ground before heading back to the Fenton Portal.

"Freeze you ectoplasmic scum" Maddie spat as she aimed at Shadow, who seemed to blink out of existence before reappearing beside her.

'Teleportation really does come in handy' Shadow mused, bringing Maddie into a head lock and bringing one of his blades up to her neck when Jack took aim.

"Shoot and I slit her throat" Shadow spat, Jack flinched before lowering his own ecto bazooka.

Cafeteria…

Dani stumbled back to her feet, gripping her ears forcefully, she looked round, searching for the ghost or ghosts that had been in the cafeteria moments before.

"Where'd they go?" Dani murmured, Sam and Tucker pointed to the window, Dani ran to the window, gasping when she saw the ghost who had helped her when she was fighting the Lunch Lady was now holding her mother in a headlock with glowing red blade to her neck, she grit her teeth, eyes glowing a neon green as she let out a low growl before turning intangible and flying through the window.

"LET HER GO" Dani roared, charging her fists with ectoplasmic energy, preparing to fire, Shadow turned to look in her direction, wearing a disapproving scowl, his eyes began to glow crimson before he firing two ecto eye blasts, blasting the ground just in front of her, she came to a sudden halt.

"Stay back hybrid or I'll expose you for what or rather who you actually are in front of these two pathetic excuses for a ghost hunters" Shadow threatened, Dani flinched, floating back slightly.

'He knows…how does he know?' Dani's mental voice screamed within her mind, Shadow leaned into Maddie's ear.

"Now tell me who is Danny's father" Shadow hissed, Maddie took in a sharp gasp, her heart rate increasing.

"What do you know ghost?" Maddie hissed, keeping her voice low so her husband didn't hear.

"That there is no way that, that oaf is his father…so many secrets in this family…perhaps I should expose them one by one" Shadow hissed, more than tempted to overshadow her and take the information by force, he theorized he wasn't the son of both his parents and his mother's reaction proved that, so now all he needed to know was if she was his mother and if so who was his father.

"How dare you threaten us" Maddie hissed.

"I dare because I have the power, your weapons are useless against me, I have haunted your home for fifteen years and not once have you detected me, I know how everyone of your weapons work, know all your strategies, the weaknesses and drawbacks of all your weapons and machines, I even know the weakness of that ghost shield of yours…so tell me this can you protect your family from a ghost with as much power as I who knows you and your family better than you know yourselves" Shadow hissed, Maddie paled, all blood draining from her face.

'Fifteen years…is he lying…no there would be no point except to scare us…besides he has no reason to lie, not in this scenario…he's right at the moment my family is vulnerable…but that gives me an idea' Maddie mused.

Dani couldn't take it anymore, her parents were in danger and she'd rather be exposed than see them harmed, she charged at Shadow, who grew a dark smirk, she was blasted from behind, Dani slammed on the ground.

"Wh…what?" Dani gasped out as she slowly and weakly looked over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw Shadow behind her, she looked back to see Shadow still holding her mother.

"Pathetic, you can barely control your powers, powers I've had for fifteen years" Shadow gloated before gripping the front of her shirt like Dash had, yanking her off the ground, into the air before throwing her into the dumpsters, just as the lid was closing he saw a flash of white light, the Shadow that attacked Danny began to glow red before been sucked into the chest of the one holding Maddie.

"Who is his father?" Shadow hissed once again. A fork tongue peaking between his vampiric fangs.

"It doesn't matter who his biological father is, Jack and I raised him, Jack is his father" Maddie spat, keeping her voice low.

"I doubt Danny would see it that way, after all how would you like not knowing who your real father is and that your own mother has been lying to you" Shadow spat before throwing her into the van, creating a fairly large dent in it.

"How dare you ghost" Jack roared, rather dumbly but still furious, he quickly took aim and fire at Shadow, who merely created a rectangular scarlet shield that took the attack with ease, he let out a small mock yawn.

"Call me when you can off a real challenge Fenton and Maddie when you're ready to answer call and I will come" Shadow spat, Maddie shivered when she heard Shadow speak her name.

"Stay away from her you monster" Jack roared, firing another blast, which was once again blocked by the shield, not even scratching it, Shadow flew off, heading back home, he rarely showed up to class anyway.

That Night…

Maddie returned home, Jack having decided to go out hunting the elusive 'Shadow' as the ghost called himself, one she walked through the door she noticed a letter with her name on it, opening it she felt a cold shiver travel up her spine.

It was from Vlad, inviting her to some reunion he was holding in one month's time for their class, she noticed Jack wasn't detailed on the letter but there was no way in hell she was going to go there without Jack, especially since the last time she met him without her husband she became pregnant with Danny.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, next one should be better, plz review, open to suggestions as always.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Night…

Dani was currently fighting the Box Ghost, completely unaware of the figure atop the rooftops, hidden in the shadows. Dani struck the Box ghost with a powerful punch to his gut, said ghost arched over in pain, Dani gripped either side of his shoulders before spinning and tossing him into a large dumpster, panting, slightly sweating.

"Pathetic" Shadow muttered, letting out a tired sigh before stepping off of the roof, dropping to the ground, landing in a crouched position, Dani let out a tired gasp, Shadow rose to her feet.

"You?!" Dani gasped, hovering back away from the ghost before her.

"In all my years, I have never seen such a pitiful excuse for a ghost" Shadow spatting, gliding around her, circling her.

"What are you talking about?" Dani spat, charging her fists with ecto energy, preparing to blast the ghost that had threatened her mother and tossed her into the dumpster outside the cafeteria.

"The Box Ghost is by far one of the weakest ghosts from the Ghost Zone and you tired yourself out fighting him" Shadow replied.

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me" the Box Ghost declared as he floated out of the dumpster.

"And even then you fail to defeat him" Shadow spat before charging his fist with scarlet ecto energy and delivering a powerful uppercut to the Box Ghost, sending him flying into the distance, Dani quickly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Shadow, her grip shaking.

"So what I don't need any help to beat you, just this" Dani spat, her thumb moving to the activation button.

"Hit that button and I'll show you just how powerful I really am" Shadow threatened, his arm shooting out, enclosing Dani's neck within his fist, lifting her off the ground "Now I've got a little deal for you" Shadow hissed.

"I'm…listening" Dani gasped out.

"Good, I want information, find out who your brother's father is and in the meantime I will teach you to use your new powers, deal?" Shadow proposed, never releasing his grip, Dani froze, her body stiffened.

'Why would he want to help me and what does he mean by who Danny's father is?' Dani questioned.

"Why would you train me?" Dani gasped out.

"That's just how much I want the information" Shadow hissed, pulling Dani closer to his face, his eyes flashing crimson.

"F…fine…d…deal" Dani stuttered.

"Good" Shadow began to release his grip before tightening it "Oh and if I find you even try to betray me or deceive me then…well let's just say you will wish you died in the Fenton Portal Danielle Fenton" he spat before throwing Dani against the opposing wall of the alley.

"How'd you?" Dani stuttered.

"You're not the only half ghost in the world Fenton and I like to keep a close eye on ghost hunters no matter how pathetic they are…I was their when you entered that portal" Shadow hissed before shooting off into the sky.

'There that should keep her head going round in circles for a while' Shadow thought with a smirk, relishing in the chaos that was to come, if only he knew how much chaos was to come all due to his true father's plans.

Meanwhile…

Vlad was sat in his lab, in the form of Vlad Plasmius, facing a ghost wearing a suit of armour and emerald flaming hair.

"Now Skulker I want you to capture the half ghost that lives with the Fentons and bring the halfa to me, but do not, I repeat not harm him, he is essential to my plans" Vlad stated in a dark tone.

"I understand but why should I bring you this halfa, do you know how valuable the only halfa in both the human realm and the ghost zone" Skulker responded.

"Yes, I do and I'm giving you the pleasure to hunt it, now if you want me to continue to fund your weapons you'll do this for me…or would you prefer it that I end your miserable afterlife where you stand" Vlad spat.

"Very well, I will do the job…but what is your interest in the halfa?" Skulker questioned.

"Like you said it is very valuable and is essential for my plans to create a suitable mate…now go out and bring me the halfa" Vlad spat, Skulker nodded before taking off to the skies once again, not wanting to hear any more of the twisted plan.

'Perfect…soon very soon, Maddie you will be mine' Vlad thought to himself with a dark smirk.

A/N Sorry it's so short, next one should be longer, debating the pairing for this fanfic, suggestions will be appreciated, please include a reason for the pairing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Night…

Dani flew into the woods, where she had agreed to meet Shadow the day before, she knew she needed help learning to control her ghost powers but she wasn't sure she could trust Shadow, then again she didn't need to trust him, she just needed to learn how to control her powers and keep aware of all possible escape routes should she need them.

Dani had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed a ghost, clothed in heavy armour hovering high up above her, watching her, neither did she notice her brother moving through the woods on the ground clinging to the shadows, Dani saw the clearing and landed in its centre.

"Come on out Shadow, I know you're here" Dani yelled, her gaze shooting all around her, searching for the slightest hint of the ghost, Danny smirked and pushed himself against the back of a tree and went through his transformation, he saw the wisp curl out of Danny's mouth and smirked when she went on high alert.

Shadow turned invisible and glided towards her not stopping until he was right in front of the ghost girl before turning visible again, nearly giving her a heart attack in the process, as if she could have one.

Dani let out a small yelp and fell onto her behind, eye wide as she stared at the hooded ghost, his eyes the only visible feature of his face.

"Pathetic" Shadow spat, gripping the front of her top and lifting her off the ground before placing her on her feet.

"Hey you scared me" Dani complained.

"Oh a ghost scare you imagine that…all ghosts can do what I just did kid, what will you do if that ghost wants to destroy you?" Shadow asked, Dani fell silent.

"Good now that we have an understanding let's begin…now, let's see how fast you can fly" Shadow stated, Dani nodded before hovering above the ground and shooting off upwards, taking off at full speed only to come a sudden halt when Shadow appeared above her.

"Not bad for newbie but you need to be faster…" Shadow then began to train Dani throughout the night and was very harsh about it.

Her parents had been furious with her when she returned and she was now grounded for missing curfew, she barely noticed her brother come in after her, Danny received his own punishment from the wannabe ghost hunters but gave it no acknowledgement. By the time Dani got to her bed it was three in the morning and she collapsed the minute she hit the sheets, completely unaware of the ghost that had been keeping tabs on her.

Skulker currently hovered a couple hundred feet above Fenton Works, reading the statistics he had collected, now shown on the screen in his arm.

'If I get too close that ghost sense will go off…meaning I can't target her with short range means and I won't be able to ambush her…so my best bet would be a trap" Skulker mused, going over all the traps he possessed, considering which one would be most effective in capturing her without harming her.

"Can I help you?" a dark voice asked, Skulker's eyes widened, he turned to face the origin of the voice and was surprised to see a cloaked ghost, the same one he had seen with the ghost girl earlier.

'How the hell did he sneak up on me?' Skulker mused.

"I asked you a question and if you don't want me to blast you into oblivion you better give me a good answer as to why you're here" Shadow spat, his eyes charging with crimson ecto energy.

"I have no quarrel with you, I am only here for my employer has shown a particular interest in the half ghost that lives here…now I'll thank you to leave me to my business" Skulker spat as he pulled out a silver ecto bazooka, green lights flashing upon it, the sound of the weapon charging began to fill the air.

"Then you really should have done your homework" Shadow chuckled, he split into three duplicates which promptly surrounded Skulker, Skulker's eyes widened and he glared at Shadow.

'How is this possible that this ghost has the same powers as my employer…no normal ghost could learn this ability' Skulker mental tone spat within his mind.

"Who are you?" Skulker questioned.

"I am Shadow, now tell me who employed you and I may let you leave in one piece" Shadow spat, Skulker glanced at his arm, doing a quick scan of the ghost before him and grit his teeth.

'This ghost…Shadow…seems to be almost as powerful as Plasmius' Skulker mused, filing that away for later, listing Shadow as either as potential prey or someone he could use to give Plasmius a little payback.

"Plasmius employed me" Skulker replied before taking off, making another mental note to keep an eye on Shadow, Shadow reabsorbed his duplicates and headed back to bed.

A/N Another short chappie and not the my best one at that, getting some writers block, open to suggestions and PLZ REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day…

Dani met up with Sam and Tucker on the way through the school entrance, her posture slouching over, completely exhausted from the night before.

"Dani you look tired, didn't you sleep last night or something?" Sam asked, her tone one of concern.

"Not much. I was training till three in the morning with Shadow" Dani replied in a drone like tone.

"Shadow?" Tucker questioned.

"The ghost who took out the Lunch Lady the other day" Danni explained.

"Hold on, isn't that the ghost who blasted you and threatened your mom?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, he offered to train me if I could get him the information he wanted and since I can barely control them…I accepted, I'm not sure how the hell I'm supposed to get that information though" Danni responded.

"Information? What kind of information would he want from you?" Tucker asked.

"Who my brother's father is" Dani replied.

"What? But I thought Mr Fenton was his dad like he is yours, are you saying he's adopted or something?" Sam asked.

"Got me but Shadow seems to think so, maybe Danny knows something and if not…" Dani trailed off.

"If not you're going to ask your parents" Sam finished.

"Yep" Dani replied with a near depressive tone, the trio paused at their lockers and began to retrieve their books, however, the minute Dani opened her locker a net glowing a bright blue leapt out, encasing her and forcing her to fall onto her back, it was then a small blue whisper curled out of her mouth, it was at this point Skulker descended through the roof.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Skulker muttered in a disappointed tone, completely unaware of the shadowy figure watching, or rather glaring from the shadows, two rings formed around him and moved up and down his body and soon where once stood a teenage boy now stood one pissed off ghost, he walked out of the shadows.

"Why if it isn't Skulker, thought you'd learned to avoid me at all costs…guess I'll have to teach you that the hard way" Shadow hissed.

"Shadow I already told you I am not here for you, only for her" Skulker spat, by now all other students, excluding Dani's friends had ran away screaming.

"Skulker you just made a big mistake you see she is my apprentice and by targeting her you indirectly challenge me" Shadow spat, his hands becoming fists.

"Big talk coming from a being who hides his face" Skulker spat, activating his plasma cannon.

"Oh so you want to see my face" Shadow chuckled, growing a sinister smirk, raising his hands gripping either side of his hood and throwing it back before pulling down the cloth that hid his dark smirk and his sharp fangs, Skulker, Dani and her friends were shocked and could only stare at the large ghost, white flames atop his, his irises turning a full blazing crimson, crimson blades sliding out of his wrists once again.

Skulker fired his canon, the green ball of ecto energy charged at Shadow, who's smirk grew, he pulled up his right arm in a slicing motion, slicing the ball in half with his blade, the ecto energy dispersed in the air.

"If that's the best you've got then this isn't going to be much of a fight" Shadow taunted, Skulker glared at Shadow before hitting a button on his wristband, several ecto bazookas, rocket launchers, ecto cannons, and ecto guns, all aiming at Shadow and at close range.

"Not even close Shadow now stand down or I fire" Skulker spat, growing a dark smirk, thinking he had this won.

'Man she's lucky she's my half-sister' Shadow mused to himself before splitting into four duplicates which promptly surrounded him.

"How many can you before I tear you apart molecule by molecule" Shadow spat, the weapons altered to target the four of them at the same time, each duplicate split into two, Skulker repeated the alteration of his weapons and Shadow repeated himself and now facing sixteen Shadows at once and since Skulker only had fourteen weapons he was out of luck, Skulker launched a tube that connected with Dani's net.

The jets upon his back ignited and he turned intangible and flew upwards, cursing himself for not doing this sooner, he flew through the roof, the Shadows remerged into one once again and he launched upwards, going straight through the roof and heading to the skies, chasing after Skulker.

Dani focused on her powers and despite her exhaustion the white rings appeared and soon she was in her ghost form, she charged her form with ectoplasmic energy and burst out of the net, Skulker halted, turning to face Dani.

"You're coming with me, the easy way or the hard way" Skulker spat.

"I choose the hard way" Shadow said as he came up behind Skulker, he span round, glaring at flaming haired ghost, Shadow pulled back his fist and struck the centre of Skulker's chest, the blade piercing his armour, once it stopped it began to lengthen until it came out the other side, sparks began flying as the suit began to short circuit, the electrical energy been conducted by the blades into Shadow.

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut as pain coursed through his spectral body, Skulker smirked "A good hunter always learns all about his prey before striking and it looks like you have no idea how my suit operates or that this isn't just a suit of armour" Skulker said as his smirk grew, he pulled back his fist and struck Shadow with a powerful left hook, Shadow went flying back, crashing upon a rooftop.

Dani charged her fists and began firing ecto blasts at Skulker from behind only to find they had little effect, she felt her energy leave her as she began to grow weak, the intense training and lack of sleep taking their toll.

"Now this is really going to be easy" Skulker chuckled as the white rings formed around Dani and began to change her back, Dani fought, trying to push them back together and it was taking everything she had to do that and stay in the air, Skulker prepared to entrap her in another net.

Meanwhile Shadow stumbled back to his feet, glaring at Skulker from below "Now you've really gone and pissed me off" Shadow spat, having had his half-sister attack, been electrocuted, slammed into a building and forced to watch as his said half-sister fought to not fall to her death.

Shadow took a deep breath, not that he needed it, before letting lose a ghostly wail, so powerful it shook the building he stood on, pushing him down, causing some of the roof to turn to rubble beneath his feet, the flames atop his head intensified and spread along his upper body, Skulker was caught in the centre of the wail, his whole suit went haywire, electric shocks erupting everywhere as the suit began to crack and he was sent flying upwards and by the time he was out of range he was in the lower atmosphere, hi suit almost in ruins and he was forced to head home to recuperate.

Dani finally ran out of energy and fell to the rooftop below her and as for Shadow once he the wail ended he was heavily panting, all flames extinguished, even his hair, he fell to his knees, the rings reappeared and he reverted back to human form as he fell unconscious, completely exhausted.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, sorry it's short and took so long, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions, beginning to get an idea for a pairing but it may change.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day…

Danny's eyes squeezed together as he tried to defend himself from the light of the outside world before finally giving up, letting his eyes open, his expression became one of confusion once he saw he wasn't in his room but instead outside and upon a roof.

He let out a low groan as he sat up, trying to focus on what he could remember and soon found himself assaulted by memories of Skulker, him attempting to capture Danny, him getting really angry, the ghostly wail.

"Must of passed out…man mom and Jack's gonna kill me" Danny droned, he was already grounded for missing curfew, who knew how much trouble he was going to be in when they found out he skipped school and didn't come home last night, he glanced to where he saw Dani land, the rooftop was empty.

'At least she went home' Danny muttered within his mind, he rose to his feet, looking over his body, his clothes had the odd rip, he had a few bruises, scars, he'd even bled a little, he let out another tired sigh before taking on his ghostly form and taking off to the skies.

'I must of really used a lot of energy yesterday, I'm still tired' Danny mused, beginning to pick up speed, hoping he didn't run out of power before getting home, within minutes he began to slow down and glide into a landing, right in front of Fenton Works, making sure nobody was watching he reverted back to human form and entered his home.

Danny cursed under his breath when instantly he was met with the disapproving scowls of his parents, he gave them an expression to show he didn't care what they had to say, he leaned his back again the door, awaiting the lecture.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Maddie screamed, Danny didn't even flinch.

"Around" Danny replied.

"YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL AND DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT" Jack bellowed.

"So" Danny replied in a monotone.

"Is it that all you have to say, 'so'?" Maddie spat.

"Yeah, why?" Danny droned, the duo began to scream and yell at Danny, scolding him, giving him lecture after lecture and the whole time he never even blinked, Dani watched from the top of the stairs, she was now grounded for two months for skipping school.

All Dani could do was watch as her elder brother took a tongue lashing that would have had her positively shaking, she always wondered why he always seemed unfazed by these 'telling offs' then again this was nothing new, Danny had become the definition of a stereotype teenager, he'd done nearly everything, picked locks, steal test answers and sell them for a price, hotwire cars and motor bikes, get into fights and always be the one to finish it, he'd received this sort of lecture every time he got caught, yet they didn't even slow him down.

Maddie and Jack paused, breathing heavily, thinking they'd finally talked some sense into their son, not noticing Dani hiding at the top of the stairs.

"You done?" Danny questioned, still not showing any reaction to his parents, Dani fought the urge to burst out laughing when she saw her parents face fault.

"Jack I need to have a word with Danny, why don't you go take Dani to school" Maddie suggested, Jack merely nodded, Dani ran down and went with her father to the Fenton RV, once they were gone Maddie turned back to Danny.

"Why do you act this way?" Maddie asked, hoping if anger and punishments didn't work then the guilt trip would.

"Why shouldn't I?" Danny questioned.

"Don't you have any idea how much trouble your causing for us, we keep getting calls from school about you, you miss curfew, stay out all night, I'm surprised social services haven't been over yet due to all your ruckus" Maddie stated, trying to keep her tone calm.

"Like it would change anything if they did come" Danny scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Maddie questioned, not liking her son's tone.

"You make this sound like it's all about you, well news flash it's not, you decide to lecture me on what I do when you don't know the first thing about me" Danny spat.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie questioned.

"Let's see I start coming home bruised and cut, passed curfew my grades drop throughout the entire year then on the final test I get a high score that gets me into the next year, I don't go to my detentions, I skip school…yet only now do you ask why, yet you never before asked how my day was or anything…mom…I haven't had a friend ever since I started attending school, you don't know anything about me except that I ignore rules" Danny spat, Maddie stiffened, stumbling back.

"But that's what I'm asking now why you're doing this?" Maddie persisted.

"How about this for an answer, I don't give out my respect to anyone I make people earn it, I do what I want when I want, I'm not like your perfect daughter Jazz who managed to skip two years and is now at college, no…now I'll tell you what I'll start following your rules if you can give me one truthful answer to my question and it better be a good one" Danny hissed, Maddie couldn't believe how her son was acting, that he'd been comparing himself to his elder sister, it made Maddie's hear shudder, just what Danny wanted, truthfully he never compared himself to Jazz, no, he just wanted to lower his mother's defences to get the answer he'd been craving for a long time now.

"Ask the question" Maddie stated, emotion beginning to infiltrate her voice.

"Who is my father and why have I never met him?" Danny asked, Maddie's eyes widened.

'How did he know Jack isn't his father…how?' Maddie gasped within her mind, stumbling back.

"Answer me" Danny demanded.

"Your…father…i…is…V…Vlad…Vladimir…Masters" Maddie stuttered, resisting the urge to throw up at saying his name.

"Why have I never met him?" Danny probed.

"Because I can't stand him and he's your father's best friend" Maddie explained.

"So just because you didn't want to be found out you were contempt with letting me live my life, never knowing who my true father was" Danny spat, Maddie merely nodded.

"If you want I can take you to the college reunion and you can meet him" Maddie said, her voice barley a whisper.

"I'll take you up on that…does he know I exist?" Danny questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No" Maddie replied, Danny turned her back to her and began to storm out of the house.

"How did you know?" Maddie asked.

"I have my sources" was all Danny said before slamming the door shut and heading off to have a walk, clear his mind, not bothering with school.

'Soon I will meet him and I will find out why the hell I have ghost powers' Danny stated within his mind, completely unaware of the whirlpool of chaos he was been sucked into and what he had just done had merely ensured his fate as well as his mother's.

A/N Sorry it's so short, hope you all liked the chappie, PLZ REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad smirked darkly as he stared at the screen within his lab, currently in his ghostly form, the screen showed a female ghost with silver hair wearing a jump suit.

"Skulker may have failed to bring me my child but at least he managed to inform me I have a daughter…now to bring another pawn into play and perhaps this one will be able to bring me what I want" Vlad declared as he set about typing upon the keyboard, going through school records.

'Come on there has to be a classmate I can use, it will make things so much easier, after all little Dani won't go all out against a classmate and will be easily captured' Vlad mused before coming to a stop upon a single record.

"Ah, Ms Valerie Gray you would make the perfect pawn…somebody on the inside, academically strong and not lacking in the physical areas of the curriculum, all she's lacking is money, let's see…personal files" Vlad muttered and opened the file, unable to believe how easy it was to hack into the school records of Casper High.

"Let's see…mother died in a ghost attack when she was young, funeral and damage costs from the ghost crippled their finances…why she'll hate ghosts more than anyone in Amity Park…she's perfect" Vlad said with a sinister smirk before heading back up to his office and making a call, which Valerie's father answered.

"Hello" the voice greeted.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Valerie Gray" Vlad replied.

"What do you want with my daughter?" he asked, his tone a tad threatening.

"I want to offer her a job" Vlad replied looking over his nails as if they interested him, moments later he heard the phone move to another speaker.

"Hello" came a feminine voice.

"Yes, is this Valerie Gray?" Vlad asked.

"This is her can I help you?" Valerie asked.

"How would you like hunt a certain ghost?" Vlad asked, his dark smirk returning.

"Why would I?" Valerie responded.

"Because I can pay you a nice amount of cash if you can bring me the ghost I want" Vlad replied.

"Why me?" Valerie asked.

"Because you have motivation, I've done my homework Valerie, ghosts cost you everything and now I'm offering you everything back if you can capture a ghost" Vlad replied.

"How can you promise that?" Valerie asked, it was then Vlad told her how much job was paying, Valerie nearly fainted there and then.

"That's a lot of cash…but how can I catch a ghost and how can you even afford that?" Valerie asked.

"I will provide the equipment free of charge as long as you can bring the ghost to me unharmed and as for how I can afford it my name is Vladimir Masters" Vlad replied.

"Vlad Masters…the BILLIONAIRE" Valerie almost screamed into the phone.

"The very same…now I trust you'll do the job" Vlad replied

"What's ghost?" Valerie asked, growing her own smirk.

"I believe she was dubbed herself yesterday as Dani Phantom after she got rid of that octopus ghost" Vlad replied.

"Yeah I know her, consider it done, the minute I get the equipment I'll get her" Valerie responded.

"Good to hear it, the equipment will be there in a few days, bye for now" Vlad replied before hanging up, completely unaware that Dani wasn't his daughter and that Valerie was after the wrong ghost.

The Next Day…

Valerie was in the library, looking for books on ghost hunting when she froze in her tracks when she saw who was on the other side of the book case, she felt her cheeks tinge red as she watched the older boy through the book case, her heart rate increasing as on the other side was Danny Fenton, the boy she'd had a crush on since she was in sixth grade, she'd always been too timid to approach him.

Then again nearly everyone was too timid to approach Danny, especially after he beat the crap out of Dash the other day, the teachers still hadn't caught him for it thanks to his disappearing acts.

Danny came out of the corridor of books, one in hand and began to head towards the desk to check the book out, Valerie just watched him from behind, admiring his physique.

'Come on girl…if you don't ask someone else will' Valerie thought to herself, silencing the voice in her head that had been screaming sarcastic remarks about everyone been too scared to do that so she had all the time she needed.

"Err...hi" Valerie greeted once she was behind Danny, he glanced over his shoulder and looked her over, taking his book back from the woman behind the desk.

"You want something?" Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow, it was rare that anyone approached him.

"Err...yeah...are you...busy...tonight?" Valerie stammered nervously. her gaze averted.

'Oh great...she's trying to ask me out' Danny moaned within his mind.

"Valerie you seem like a nice girl, you don't want to go messing with the wrong sort" Danny replied.

"Wrong sort?" Valerie questioned, her voice still a little shaky.

"Yeah that's me" Danny muttered, noticing Lancer enter the library out of the corner of his eye "And that's my cue to leave" he muttered.

"What?" Valerie asked, Danny nodded towards Lancer, once she saw him her eyes widened and understood, Danny did a quick once over of the library before smirking.

"Mr Fenton!" Lancer called, Danny turned to face him, slowly beginning to step backwards.

"Sorry teach, gotta run" Danny replied before turning on his heel and bolting, Lancer began to jog after him, Danny made a quick turn into one of the endless columns of books and ran straight into a dead end, glancing back he didn't see the teacher and so turned invisible before turning intangible and walking through the wall.

Lancer rounded into where he saw Danny run.

"Ha got ya Mr..." Lancer drifted off when he saw the youth was nowhere in site.

"What?...how does he do that?" Lancer asked, eyes wide, whenever he got close to Danny he'd pull a disappearing act "That's it I'm calling his parents" he muttered angrily before storming out of the library.

Meanwhile...

Danny was walking about the campus, once again visible and smirking "Well that was fun" he sighed, he opened the book.

"Ghosts spotted in Amity Park" Danny read, he wasn't too surprised someone actually wrote a book on this considering how many ghosts turned up in Amity Park, within it detailed ghosts detailing their abilities, weaknesses and even their obsessions, it had been provided to all schools near Amity Park for student safety.

He flicked to the contents, tracing down the list with his finger, before tapping it on 'Skulker' he flicked through the pages until he found it.

'Skulker, ghost worlds apparent greatest hunter, blah, blah, blah...ultimate bounty hunter and only goes after the rarest of prey, all ways working alone...but he said employer, so he's now working for someone and from this information, if it is accurate, the only reason he would work with another is either if it benefits him or the employer is more powerful than him and or has some form of leverage...so chances are a stronger ghost is behind the scenes manipulating everything' Danny mused, placing the book into his bag.

A/N Sorry I took so long, getting writers block, reason why it's so short but at the moment my better update would move this fic way too fast so it may be a while before I update this fic, man I hate writing these short chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie currently sat alone in the living room, sat atop the sofa, a picture of her holding a new-born Danny in her arms as she lay in a hospital bed, he may have been born curtesy of a man she despised with all her heart but she loved him no less.

'When did it all go wrong…you were such a beautiful baby and now…'sigh' what happened?' Maddie sighed to herself, the sound of the phone brought Maddie out of her reminiscing, she reached over and answered it.

"Fenton Works, Maddie Fenton speaking" Maddie answered.

"_Mrs Fenton, this is about your son Daniel Fenton" _came the voice of Mr Lancer, Maddie let out yet another sigh.

"What did he do?" Maddie droned.

"_He violently attacked and beat up one of our schools finest football players" _Lancer replied.

"Oh my" Maddie gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth, she had heard several times about Danny misbehaving in school and not attending lessons as well as other things but not once had she heard about Danny bullying another student.

"_Yes…so I would like to arrange a meeting at which we can discuss your son's behaviour"_ Lancer continued.

"Of course…I'll bring Danny to the school at six and we can discuss this" Maddie sighed.

"_Very well Mrs Fenton I will see you at six with Danny"_ Lancer replied before hanging up the phone.

The Meeting…

Maddie entered Lancer's classroom, Danny beside her in a slumped stance, uninterested in whatever Lancer had to say. Lancer had been sitting at his desk awaiting the arrival of his ever evasive student, two chairs on the opposite side, once they entered the duo took their seats.

"Daniel I trust you know why you're here" Lancer stated.

"No perhaps you could enlighten me" Danny retorted, his gaze shifting until he made eye contact with Lancer.

"You are here Daniel for attacking our star quarterback Dash Baxter" Lancer responded.

"Really?" Danny droned.

"Yes young man, now explain why you did it" Maddie demanded, Danny turned to face his mother.

"Because he was about to beat up Dani like he does other kids, he called her 'Freaky Fenturd' would you prefer me to just stand aside and let him hurt Dani?" Danny questioned before turning back to glare at Lancer, Maddie turned her gaze upon the bold teacher.

"Is this true Mr Lancer?" Maddie questioned, angry that the teacher was willing to punish her son without learning all the facts.

"Well I wouldn't know Mrs Fenton but no one has come forward about any bullying in this school and if what Daniel says is true then why did he run from me instead of telling me what was going on, though either way his reasons do not justify what he did" Lancer replied.

"I didn't tell you because you would turn a blind eye like you always do or are you telling me not once since Dash arrived have you seen him beat another student in the corridor, he doesn't exactly do it discretely , everyone has seen him beat up other students no doubt you and several teachers have…and even if you haven't did you ever not question why students would turn up covered in bruises?" Danny snapped, his eyes flashing scarlet in anger, Lancer averted his gaze and Maddie's expression hardened.

"So if you have no more questions for me I'm gonna head home" Danny snapped, raising out of his chair and heading out of the classroom.

"Wait Danny I'll drive you back after I've had a few words with this teacher" Maddie snarled, glaring at Lancer.

"No thanks mom, I'd rather not get a lift from someone who'd believe I beat up another kid for no reason…honestly my own mother and she didn't think I had a real reason…think how many times has little Dani come home with bruises, Dash has been 'wailing' on her for a long time now and since she was doing nothing about it I decided to step up…no more mister nice guy" Danny spat, slamming the classroom door shut, leaving his mother behind, completely shell shocked by what she had heard.

Danny headed out of the school main doors and took on his ghostly form, he needed to blow off some steam and god help the ghost that got in his way.

Meanwhile…

A female ghost with blue fiery hair wearing rock star attire not unlike Kiss was flying towards the Fenton portal through the Ghost Zone.

"Finally a way out of this dump" the ghost known as Ember McClain declared, a triumphant smirk upon her face, she removed her guitar from her back, preparing to face the ghost hunters that had built the portal only to exit into the empty lab of the ghost hunters. Her 'body' stiffened, her gaze darting round.

'Are you kidding me what sort of idiot creates a ghost portal and then leaves it open and unguarded' Ember screamed within her mind, she had been expecting some form of a fight and was met with nothing. She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling of the lab.

Shadow was currently gliding over the city, eyes sharp for any sign of a ghost, he grew a dark smirk when a crimson wisp curled out of his mouth, he turned mid-flight to see a ghost emerging from a natural portal.

"Fear me for I am the Box Ghost, BEWARE!" the Box Ghost declared as he emerged from the portal, the said portal snapped shut behind him.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this" Shadow muttered, his hands curling into fists before igniting with red ecto energy.

"You think you can defeat me, the Box Ghost" the pathetic ghost wailed, he flew towards Shadow, completely forgetting his previous encounters with the halfa, he shot out his fist, Shadow simply weaved out of the way and struck him with a rolling kick all in a single motion.

The Box Ghost flew back and slammed into a nearby rooftop, his ectoplasmic body smoking, he stumbled back to his feet, raising his hands as his entire form began to glow a light blue, boxes flew through shattering glass and towards Shadow, who simply turned intangible and let the harmless items pass through him.

His dark smirk grew and he charged at the Box Ghost full speed before delivering a severe beat down that made cage fight wrestling look like a slapping contest between two toddlers. Unknown to either two was the eyes that watched them, eyes belonging to a fiery haired ghost who looked upon with a mixed expression of horror and amusement.

'Well, well looks like I have myself some competition…I better get myself a power boost before I face him' Ember mused, planning a couple concerts, she flew off before Shadow could detect her. After an hour or so of torturing the ghost Shadow took him by the leg and tossed him into the night, the Box Ghost shot off into the night like a shooting star, completely drenched in his own ectoplasm, covered in bruises and deep stab wounds and this is with his enhanced healing, if he'd been human there would have been nothing left of his body but a puddle.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, hope you all liked the update, plz review and as always any suggestions will be appreciated.


End file.
